Kiss the girl
by EvilRegalPrincess
Summary: Emma & Regina floating along a blue lagoon in search of Henry in order to save him, but in the mean time while they are traveling to Skull Rock they are both dying to kiss the girl. Once Upon A Time remake of The Little Mermaid


**Kiss the girl**

**A/N: I realize I haven't written in a while so I am going to keep up as much as I can. This is my first song-fic so please go easy on me. I've seen pictures of Regina & Emma with the lyrics and I'm dying to write a story about it. Plus in 3x08 they were so close in that boat ;)**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Gold, Neal, Regina, and Emma were all on their way to Skull Rock to find Henry. Gold was upfront while Neal oared in the middle with Regina and Emma side by side in the back. Everyone was quiet not saying a word. Then again their mission was focused on finding Pan destroying him to save Henry. Regina glanced over at Emma lost in her own thoughts about the savior and how beautiful she looked under the moonlight.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Emma was staring straight ahead before she felt someone glancing over at her. She looked over and smiled seeing Regina staring. Regina blushed a bit seeing herself get caught by Emma and smiled back at her. They both leaned in wanting to kiss, Emma already puckering up so close before Regina turned away scared.

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look like the girl too shy_

_She ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl _

Emma placed herhand onto her chin resting it on her knee as she sighed. Regina just focused back on her thoughts trying to stay more on the subject of Henry and not Emma. They both just sat there quiet for a few moments. Emma was looking down at her feet, as Regina looked over at her with a small smile. "You know I feel really bad about arguing with you over using magic," She bit her lip leaning back staring up at the blonde. Emma stared down at Regina with a small smile on her face as she listened to her words. "Maybe I could make it up to you somehow: With Hook" she joked. Emma gave a disgusted face sticking out her tongue. "Okay, no just kidding" The brunette chuckled a bit before continuing with her list; "Candy, Apple Cider… then something hit her **love." **Yes, the savior loved all those things Regina listed, but hearing love she smiled wide nodding her head. The Queen leaned up facing Emma with a smile agreeing that love was her gift. "Okay, love that's kinda nice" she winked.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Girl, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

They sailed along the ocean almost near Skull Rock getting closer to finding Henry. Even though, two of the four people weren't thinking about that right now. The Savior and the Queen were holding hands staring at one another with the biggest smiles on their face. The mood was so right about now with the moon in full gaze above their heads and love being offered from the one person who couldn't love very well.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Emma and Regina just held hands mesmerized in the moment as they stared at one another. Regina leaned a bit towards Emma with a small smile on her face and her eyes wide. Emma looked up giving Regina a sexy look in her eyes with a hint of a smile.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

Both the women slowly leaned in to each other, their hands still connected together. Emma was slowly closing her eyes first as she leaned in closer and closer to Regina puckering up her lips slowly. Regina leaned more towards Emma closing her eyes a bit after as she puckered her lips up as well so close to the others lips. But before they could kiss the boat hit land which caused them to jolt forward a bit taking them out of their trance.

**A/N: Lyrics belong to Disney, I did change them a bit to fit this better. So please don't report me for changing the lyrics. I do hope you enjoyed this and would love to hear feedback. Thanks (: **


End file.
